What if?
by HoNLenobia
Summary: Some things could have gone a completly different way. Let's see how the life of our favorite characters would look like...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay yesterday I watched Grey's anatomy. And I saw a preview. The preview brought me this Idea. It's a 'What-if' story. Some situations could have gone a completely different way, so what if…**

**It's just a collection of one shots. You'll get a little view in their lives.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own private practice! It all belongs to Shonda Rhimes.**

**Enjoy the story:**

Chapter 1:

What if…

…Sam and Addison got married during their studies?

Sam looked at his wife. "Good Morning Sweetie." He said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Addison looked at him. "Good Morning Sam" She answered smiling at him.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened. Kylie and Dean jumped on the bed.

"Good Morning" Addison said and took a look at her children. Dean is the older one. He is eight now. And he was their little miracle. Addison never thought she would get pregnant but then Dean came. And because it worked so well they got a second child. Kylie is five years. Addison love them even they are exhausting.

Kylie kissed her mother. "Good Morning Mom. Are we going to see Uncle Derek today?" She asked smiling.

The kids love their uncle Derek. He works at the 'Seattle Grace hospital' and sometimes he also helped Addison and Sam in their practice. Derek is not really the uncle of the children but they call him this way.

"If you want to" Addison answered.

Kylie nodded. "Yes. I need to show him my new dress" The cute little girl said.

Addison looked at her. "Fine then go and put on your dress. I'll make breakfast"

"And what should I do?" Dean asked.

Sam smiled. "You go and dress you for football. We're going to the park" He said.

Dean jumped out of the bed. "Okay."

They took breakfast together. Then Sam and Dean went to the park. While they are in the park, Addison took Kylie to the hospital.

"Good Morning Derek" She said.

Derek stopped and looked at Addison.

"Good Morning Addison. Do you need anything?"He asked.

"No Kylie just wanted to show you her new dress. Do you have time?" Addison asked.

Derek smiled. "For my favorite niece? Sure" He said. "But where is the beautiful little lady?" He asked. Derek knew that Kylie was hiding behind her Mom. But as usual he plays the game with her.

"I couldn't find the little girl" He said sadly.

There Kylie jumped out. "Hello Uncle Derek"

"Oh there you are. You look very beautiful in this dress" He said.

"Thank you" She answered with a cute smile on her face.

"Do you want to draw something for me?" Derek asked.

As usual the kid said yes.

Derek brought her into his office. "Listen Kylie. You stay here and draw a beautiful picture for me. And we are helping the patients. Okay?"

"Sure." Kylie answered.

And then Derek and Addison left the office with a smile on their face.

**So this was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review! And I need to say that English is not my native language. So please don't judge me for mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay and the next chapter. Hope you liked the first one. **

What if…

….Charlotte never split up with her husband?

"Ouch!" Charlotte screamed. What the hell was she doing right now? She never wanted kids and now? She was lying on a hospital bed. She has contractions for over 17 hours. Charlotte sighed. But this isn't her biggest problem at the moment. On the left side of the bed, Billy, her husband was sitting. He looked at her.

"What do you think? Are the others alright?" She asked him. The others. Yeah, the baby Charlotte was getting now isn't the first one. They have 3 more children. Two girls and a boy.

Billy looked at his wife. "I hope so. Sheila called me about one hour ago. She asked how you are doing"

"And what did you say?" She asked looking at her husband. Sheila was the eldest. She is 10. Then there was the boy, Nathan he is 8 and the second girl, Marcia, is 5.

"I said you and the baby are doing very well." Billy answered. He stood up and came over to Charlotte. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you" He whispered.

Charlotte screamed again. "I'm sorry darling. I love you too" She said after the contraction ended.

"Never mind" Billy said. It's the 4th child. Wow. They never wanted kids. Not only Charlotte never wanted kids. Both never wanted them. But apparently god has planned something else for them. Three children are exhausting one more would be even more exhausting. And they are so expansive. They need nannies cause Charlotte is working at the hospital mostly the whole day. She is the chief of staff at the ST. Ambrose hospital. And he works as mechanic. Yeah, actually she is the successful. But Billy doesn't care.

Charlotte destroyed the silence with a scream.

Billy took her hand and squeezed her. "Perfect. I'm sure we will get a beautiful baby"

"The other 3 are also beautiful. And I also never wanted them." Charlotte answered.

"But you do love them" Billy said looking at Charlotte. She is not the warm-hearted. She normally doesn't show emotion.

"Yes I do. I mean they grew in my belly for nine months" Charlotte said.

Billy smiled. "Indeed"

"Billy? You want to help me?" She asked.

"If I could, I would take away all the pain. So sure I want to help you" He answered and kissed her on her cheek.

"Then go and get me a Pizza." She said.

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"No I just want Pizza" She said. It was really disgusting but since she is pregnant she always eats. She couldn't stop eating.

Billy looked at his wife. "Okay I'll be right back."

"Okay" She said looking at her belly.

And he went away. She was alone. At least for a moment. Time to think about everything. What did she do with her life? She wanted to become a famous and successful doctor. She wanted to be loved by a perfect husband. She wanted to marry him in front of her father. And what she never wanted were kids. And now? She is successful. But she married a man who is less successful then her. And she has to feed a whole family including kids. But not her whole life is shit. It just went different way. Now she lives in a very big house. And she has very cute children. And the most important thing about her husband is not that he is successful. The most important thing is that he loves her. She has new ideals. She just realized what is really important in life. A family that loves you, being healthy and being happy. And Charlotte smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter! I hope you liked the others. Let me know it ;) **

What if…

….Charlotte never left Alabama?

Charlotte woke up on beautiful morning. It was the end of August. She was looked on her clock. It was 10:15 a.m. The night was silent. She really enjoyed it. She stood up. The big with house was full of people. Her father, her mother, her brothers and of course her husband were there. Dean was his name. She looked at him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" He said. He kissed Charlotte on her forehead. Then he placed his hand on her growing belly. Oh, yeah she was pregnant. Charlotte looked at her belly.

"Good morning" she said to her husband and the rest of her family.

Her Dad looked at his little girl. "Did the baby wake you up?" he asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "Baby is still sleeping" she said with a smile. She was in the 38 week. Soon the baby will arrive on this beautiful world. One month ago she stopped working. Charlotte is the chief of staff in the nearest hospital. But with the big belly it was too exhausting for her to work. So she found somebody to replace her till she gave birth.

Dean was still massaged her belly. Suddenly he felt a kick. "Oh seems like baby woke up" he said with a smile.

Charlotte looked at him. "Yep. Now he is going to kick the whole morning" She said. Usually it was like that. Since the baby started moving in her belly it always kicked the whole morning.

Charlotte looked at her family. "I go for a walk." She told them. Then she left the house and her family behind. In the woods of Alabama she always felt like coming home. Everything had gone a completely different way. Nothing was like she had planed it. Charlotte always wanted to marry a rich man no matter if he loved her. And she never wanted kids. Oh and she always wanted to leave Alabama. She loved Alabama no question but it was really nothing special. So she always wanted to move to a big city like New York or Los Angeles. And now? She is 35, she married a man who isn't rich but he loved her and she loved him. Oh and not to forget she is pregnant. And she is still in Alabama living in one house with her parents and her brothers. Charlotte sighed. Even if she never wanted it to be like that now she loved her life. There was nothing that should have gone another way.

Charlotte put her hand on her belly. She could feel the baby moving around.

"Hello Baby. I'm looking forward to see you soon" she told her belly.

Yeah now she couldn't even wait till the baby arrives. She walked around in the wood. After a little while she came back.

"Hey. You are back" Dean said to his wife

"Yes I am" She said and smiled.

"Are you both hungry?" He asked and looked at her belly

"Yes we are" She said and gave her husband a kiss.

Dean took his wife's hand and then they went into the kitchen. He made a perfect breakfast for her. With everything she could wish for. Yeah she is satisfied with her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again a new chapter. Enjoy it ;)**

What if…

Violet and Pete died in a car accident and now Cooper adopted Lucas?

"I've always promised to take Lucas if anything happens to Violet and Pete" Cooper said looking at Charlotte.

"This was before all those things happened" Charlotte said.

"What things do you mean?" He asked.

"You know that I never wanted kids. And now we have Mason and I do love him. But then there is also Lucas. And I'm pregnant with Triplets" Charlotte reminded him.

"This isn't that bad. And Lucas loves you." Cooper said.

"We are not taking Lucas. There are also Addison, Amelia, Sheldon, Sam and Jake. Somebody will take him. I'm sure. He is such a cutie" Charlotte said.

"But not anybody should take Lucas. It should be me. No matter what you think about it" He said.

"So you are going to adopt Lucas without my agreement? Very nice Cooper" she said angrily.

"You need to understand me. Lucas is the baby of my best friend. Violet and me we were like siblings. We knew each other for so long. Longer than our relationship lasts." Cooper said.

"Lucas is more important for you than me and your three unborn babies? Okay Cooper then I'm going to pack my things" She said.

Cooper took her hand. "Stop Charlotte. I don't want you to leave me. Please just think about adopting Lucas"

Charlotte sighed. "Cooper three babies and Mason are more than enough" She said.

"I know Charlotte. I really do. But it is Violets son. You knew Violet. She always was nice to you." Cooper said.

Charlotte sighed again. Yeah actually she knew what Cooper was talking about. And once she talked to Violet she promised herself to adopt Lucas if anything happened to Violet. But this was before she got pregnant with triplets.

"Charlotte please! We take him with us for let's say a week and then we look forward okay?" Cooper asked his wife. He put his hand on her growing belly. He started massaging the belly.

"Cooper stop it." She said.

"Charlotte…" He started.

"No shut up. Now it's my turn. Let me talk. We are taking Lucas. But not just for a week. This poor little boy. We are adopting him okay? But in return you stop massaging or talking or whatever, to my belly. Okay?" She asked.

Cooper looked at her. "Okay. I promise you I stop doing this. As long as we can have Lucas." He said excited.

"Okay and now come on. We are going to hospital to take Lucas home" She said smiling at her husband. He was just so cute…


End file.
